


El chiste

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: ¿Cómo puede Sokka saber lo que siente Chara hacia él? ¡Un consejo aleatorio le hará hacer el tonto muy a su manera!
Relationships: Aang/Frisk, Sokka/Chara
Kudos: 2





	El chiste

¡Era hora de comer! Pero Sokka se sentó delante de Aang y Katara con algo de desánimo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se fijó Aang, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

—Bah, no es nada, creo que he perdido mi toque.

—¿Tu toque en qué si puede saberse? —se burló Katara.

—¡Pues mi toque cómico, ¿qué sino?!

Aang y Katara se miraron algo incómodos. ¿Desde cuándo Sokka tenía ningún toque cómico? Los chistes de comida eran horribles y lo más salvable era el sarcasmo.

—Ya, ya, suelto chistes malos. Oye, a Toph y a Suki les gusta.

—No, Toph se ríe de ti y Suki suspira exasperada —se rio Aang, chocando la mano con Katara.

—¡De mucha ayuda me estáis siendo!

—Vale, vale. ¿Cómo sabes que estás perdiendo ese «toque»? —preguntó Katara, sin dejar de usar ese tono irónico.

—Porque Chara…

Tanto Aang como Katara soltaron un largo «¡¡Aaaaaahhh…!!» comprendiendo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. Sokka renegó un poco pero acabó admitiendo que quería gustarle al más huraño de sus amigos.

—Es que creo que hay algo, ¿sabéis? Conmigo habla más y todo eso, pero maldita sea, no consigo quitarle esa cara de sapo enfadado.

Aang se tronchó de la risa mientras Katara le decía:

—Llamarle «sapo enfadado» no es una manera de ligar con él, te lo aseguro.

—Vale pero… ¿qué hago?

—Gasta una de tus horribles bromas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es cierto! —saltó Aang—. Si se ríe de uno de tus desastrosos chistes…

—¡Oye!

—… quiere decir que le gustas.

Sokka se lo pensó, mirando a Aang de soslayo.

—Vale. Tenía que venir con Frisk mañana, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Me prepararé algún chiste.

Sokka entonces se encerró en su cuarto y Aang y Katara no supieron más de él hasta la noche.

De mientras, Aang le chivó a Frisk el espectáculo que Sokka pensaba montar, aunque no dijo para quién. Estuvieron también hablando de que Frisk no había resistido la tentación de recoger un gato callejero y traerlo a casa. Como apasionado de todos los animales, Aang le aplaudió y le animó a traerlo con ellos cuando vinieran para conocerle.

Al día siguiente, Frisk y Chara se presentaron con sus habituales expresiones (una de serenidad absoluta y la otra como si fuera a matar a alguien de la forma más horrible) y su ropa a juego. Frisk cargaba con un gatito que claramente tenía que crecer aún.

—Vaya, ¡qué monada! —lo alabó Katara. El gatito tanteó con una de sus patitas en el aire, intentando alcanzar a la joven. Ella lo tomó en brazos—. ¡Y qué cariñoso!

—Ha venido pegado a mí todo el viaje —musitó Frisk, sonriendo. Aang no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarle. Sabía que se estaba muriendo de ganas.

Chara se quedó ahí, un poco al margen… Como siempre. Le gustaban los animales, pero no era la persona más participativa del mundo.

El grupo se sentó en el sofá del comedor.

—¿Dónde está Sokka? —preguntó Frisk. Era fan de su comedia también.

—Ni idea. Quizás ni se ha despertado.

Justo entonces Sokka apareció en el comedor, vestido de estar por casa y con su pelo bien arreglado.

—Qué ojeras, tío —le dijo Aang.

—Calla, calla, menuda noche.

Se rascó la cabeza un instante, algo pensativo sobre dónde sentarse, hasta que vio que Frisk tomaba a su gatito en brazos.

—Anda, ¿nueva mascota?

—Lo recogí de la calle, pobrecito, tenía hambre.

—Ah. —Y entonces se le iluminó la cara—. Entonces supongo que no tuviste dudas sobre qué clase de comida darle, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? Le di lo que tenía a mano.

—¡Hombre! ¡Tuviste que darle Purina FRISKIES!

Sokka se empezó a partir de risa él solito, con un desierto helado delante de él, hasta que Chara…

—¡¡PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA TÍO, TE HA DEJADO HECHO CALDO!! —gritó, dándole a Frisk un soberano mamporro en la espalda, y luego señaló a Sokka como si hubiera hecho el chistaco de su vida—. ¡¡QUÉ BUENO!!

—Estos dos tienen el mismo gusto horrible por esos chistes, claramente —se quejó Katara, avergonzada de ese par de gritones.

—Bueno, eso tendría que ser la confirmación para Sokka —susurró Aang, viendo a Frisk totalmente enfurruñado por la broma.

—A no ser que a Chara simplemente le guste que se rían de Frisk. No sería extraño.

Sokka se quedó con la incógnita, dedicando media hora a contar chistes desastrosos que se había preparado para Chara, mientras éste se reía sin parar.

Menudo par.

**FIN**


End file.
